


Definitely Not Turning Left

by awkwardsocialskills



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Car Accident, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Clexa, F/F, John Mulaney References, Kidnapping, Young Clarke, rescuing, young lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardsocialskills/pseuds/awkwardsocialskills
Summary: Clarke was just driving down the highway with her father when she saw a hand sticking out of a car. But this hand wasn't sticking out of a window. It was sticking out of the tail light, and it was flailing around.ORA Clexa fic based on a John Mulaney bit that literally no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about kidnapping, but it really doesn't have anything graphic in it. No actual mentions of blood, nothing creepy happens. Just a soft story about a kid and her dad trying to help someone.
> 
> If you haven't seen any John Mulaney specials on Netflix, go watch it now because they are hilarious. Inspired by his stories of one JJ. Bittenbinder.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Clarke giggled.

Her father was driving them to her grandparents' house and singing to some Tim McGraw song as out of tune as possible. He grinned at her protests, turned up the song, and started bellowing out the words. Clarke laughed, and seeing his daughter laugh made Jake join in her laughter. They settled down, and Jake turned the music down again. Clarke's attention drifted out the window. Her favorite thing was to watch cars pass, make up stories for the people driving them.

_A woman with her baby going to pick up her husband from an airport. He was on a business trip, and she's been so excited to see him again because the baby just started talking while he was gone._

_A guy looking grumpy because he has to go home and tell his parents that he doesn't want to go to school anymore._

_Two girls dancing with super big smiles on their faces because they were just hanging out with their best friend and didn't care about anything else._

_A man who really needs to get home because he's got-_

_What is that? ___

__Clarke squinted at the black car that's passing her car and frowned._ _

__"Daddy?"_ _

__Jake kept singing along to his song._ _

__"Daddy, what's that?"_ _

__"It's I Like It I Love It by Tim McGr-"_ _

__"No, Daddy. That! On the back of the car!"_ _

__Jake turned his head, and Clarke saw his eyes widen._ _

__"Is that an arm?" He said._ _

__Clarke's heart sank. She though she saw an arm flailing around, but she was really hoping it was her over active imagination. But her dad confirmed. There was a little arm in a green sleeve with some dark red spots on it, waving around._ _

__The car wasn't passing them anymore. Jake was keeping speed with them. He glanced back at his daughter," Clarke, keep you're seat belt on. Here's my phone. I need you to call 911 and tell them that a man is kidnapping a child."_ _

__Jake tossed his phone onto the backseat. Clarke could feel her hands shaking. _Kidnapping? _____

____"Call them now, Clarke. I'm going to try to get him to stop." Jake tightened his grip on the steering wheel and started looking around for a way to stop the black car. Clarke felt herself start to panic. She grabbed the phone and flipped it open. It took a couple of tries to dial the right three numbers. She had barely finished telling the lady on the phone what her dad told her to say when he jerked the wheel. She squealed and tightened her grip on the phone._ _ _ _

____"Clarke? What happened, honey?" The lady on the phone said._ _ _ _

____"Daddy's trying to get him off the road, I think."_ _ _ _

____"Can you ask him where you guys are?"_ _ _ _

____"Hey, Dad? Where are we?"_ _ _ _

____"Southbound on highway 24." Jake said, swerving so they were directly behind the car._ _ _ _

____"Uh...he said southbound on highway 24."_ _ _ _

____"Okay. Do you see any signs that tells you about where?"_ _ _ _

____"Um..." Clarke looked around and saw a sign with a whole bunch of restaurants on it," It says exit...one two eight."_ _ _ _

____"Okay, Clarke. Can you tell me what else is happening? I'm sending someone to you as fast as I can."_ _ _ _

____"The car is in front of us, but I think it's moving to the side of the road. My dad is moving next to him."_ _ _ _

____Clarke looked at the man in the car and saw him glaring at her father. His face was covered in anger. He turned around and looked like he was shouting at someone who wasn't there. _But there was _, Clarke reminded herself. _There's a kid in the trunk of his car. _______ _ _

________"Clarke? Are you still with me?" The lady on the phone said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah. I think the kid is screaming or crying or something. He just turned around a yelled, but no one else is in the car."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did he throw anything or grab anything?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Does it look like he has any children's items in his car? Toys or a jacket?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't think so. I can't see that high."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay. What else is happening?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Um...Daddy is getting his car super close to the other one. I think he's pushing him off the road. But slow. We're not hitting each other. It's like...magnets that don't like each other."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good. Very good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The man looks like he's trying to grab something. He's- he's got a gun!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Clarke, I need you to tell your father not to approach him. Wait for the police to arrive. They should be there in any minute."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jake ignored her when Clarke told him not to go after the man. Instead, Jake kept pushing the car off the road, always keeping speed. Eventually, the man didn't have a choice but to stop. It was that or run into a guardrail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stay in the car." Jake said before hastily leaving the car. As soon as he slammed the door shut, his hands were in the air, and he was slowly stepping around the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"W-we stopped. He's walking up to the other car." Tears started rolling down Clarke's cheeks," Is my dad going to die?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, sweetie. The police are almost there. look around. Can you see any lights?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clarke spun around in her seat and stared at the road they had just been driving down. She squinted before nodding to herself," I think so. They're really far away."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They'll be there in a minute, okay? He'll be okay. Just stay on the phone with me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay." Clarke sniffled and looked back at her father. He was now at the car door, pulling it open slowly. Without her father noticing, she rolled down the window enough for her to hear him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let the kid go." He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't know what you're talking about." The other man said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come on, pal. There's a kid's arm waving around at us from your taillight. Just get out of the car and let the kid go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You must be mistaken, friend." The man said. A shiver ran down Clarke's spine hearing his voice. She turned around and looked at the approaching lights. They were a lot closer now. She could hear the sirens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm going to tell you one more time. Let the kid go." Jake said louder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why don't you just move along? There's nothing to see here. No reason to concern yourself with things that have nothing to do with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You concerned my daughter, so this _is _of my concern."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man turned, eyes immediately landing on Clarke in the back seat," Daughter, you say? Pretty little thing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For a fleeting moment, Jake lost his temper. His hands shot out and ripped the man from his car, pinning his against the door," Do _not _talk about my daughter."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man just grinned as the police surrounded them. But Clarke only registered one thing in her mind. Not the sirens. Not the woman asking her if she was okay. Not her father seething in rage. All she heard was the faint sobbing of a kid. A girl. Clarke dropped the phone on the seat- still open- and got out of the car. She walked around to the back of the man's car, only to see a hole in the right light. The sobbing was louder here. Clarke walked over to the hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hello?" Clarke whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The sobbing stopped for a moment, and a gasp erupted from inside instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"H-hello?" The scared voice said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm Clarke. My daddy got the car to stop after we saw you waving. Are you okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Please help me." The girl cried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I don't know how to open the door, but my dad and the police are here. I'll see if someone can get you out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No! Don't leave me! Please!" She started sobbing again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke bit her lip and took a deep breath. She got closer to the hole and stuck her arm in," Here. Hold my hand so you know I'm still here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The girl shakily took her hand, and in a few moments, she was clutching onto Clarke's hand like it was her life line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What's your name?" Clarke whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before the girl got a chance to answer, the police came over and opened the trunk. As soon as they pulled her out of the trunk, she screamed and kicked until they let her go. Her eyes searched around in panic, tears rolling down her cheeks. And when they finally landed on Clarke, the girl launched herself into Clarke's arms, shaking and sobbing into her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm Lexa." The little girl cried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke ran her fingers through her hair the way her mom does when she cries," You're safe now, Lexa. I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lexa buried her face deeper into Clarke's shoulder. Clarke let herself settle into holding Lexa while the police ran around, talking to each other and searching the car. In an hour, Lexa and Clarke had been more or less pried apart. Lexa was placed in a police car with a blanket. Clarke was put back in her father's car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jake called his parents and told them that they weren't visiting for the weekend before turning around and driving them home again. Clarke went up to her room, not saying a word to her father or her mother, both of which asked if she was okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Three weeks later, Clarke was just as quiet as she was the day she got home from that small roadtrip. She'd been thinking of Lexa nonstop. Wondering what had happened to the girl. Wondering if she was okay and back with her family. She'd asked her father, but there hadn't been anything on the news. They'd found her before anyone had reported her missing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was still thinking about Lexa when her father dropped her off at her first day of second grade. Clarke said hi to her friend Wells, put her lunchbox in her cubby, and sat down at the spot with her name in front of it. While Wells told her about visiting his family in Senegal, she started drawing in her notebook. She wasn't listening, even though she really wanted to. She loved hearing about Wells's adventures with his family. She just couldn't get her mind off of her latest adventure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Which is why she thought she was thinking so hard that she was seeing things. Class had started a few minutes earlier. Ms. Robinson had started talking about learning cursive when there was a knock on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Everybody, we have a new student joining us today. She's new to the school. Can everyone say hi to Lexa Woods?" The principal, Mr. Spell, said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Next to him was a girl that was far too old to be a second grader. She was blonde and looked very angry. But she reached over and pulled a girl much smaller than her into the doorway. A girl with brown hair, green eyes, and tears rolling down her cheeks. A girl that Clarke had met before. The older girl turned to Lexa, face softening. She muttered something and gave Lexa a gentle hug before shoving her into the classroom. Lexa stumbled forward, chin wobbling a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Lexa, you can sit in any open chair." Ms. Robinson said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lexa wiped her eyes even though more tears came rolling down anyway. She nodded and looked around. Her eyes locked onto Clarke almost immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Clarke?" She whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And Clarke didn't care about raising her hand. She stood up and hurried over to the crying girl, ready to comfort her again and again. She threw her arms around Lexa as Lexa did the same to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I didn't know if I would see you again." Clarke muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You almost didn't." Lexa whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're safe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Because of you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The older girl hadn't left yet. In fact, she marched right up to the hugging girls and tapped on Clarke's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Are you the Clarke I've been hearing about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke gulped and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Thank you for taking care of my baby sister. Hurt her, and I'll hurt you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Anya!" The principal scowled. She didn't flinch, eyes firmly locked on Clarke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Take care of her when I can't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke nodded. Anya gave her an almost smile and a single smile before backing out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lexa sniffled," Sorry about her. She hasn't left me alone since..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ms. Robinson cleared her throat," Wells? Why don't you move over here? We're going to have Lexa and Clarke sit together."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke smiled at her teacher and grabbed Lexa's hand," Come on. I'll show you what I've been drawing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________For the first time that Clarke had seen, Lexa smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The Years Pass Us By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa's life over the next 25-ish years. Just quick glimpses at times in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely overwhelmed at the amazing responses I've gotten on this story! Thank you for all of the kudos and comments.
> 
> I originally planned on this being a one shot, but a lot of people are asking for more. I have decided that this second chapter is going to be a quick snapshot of Clexa's life. It is also going to be the last thing that I write for this particular fan fic.
> 
> This is just going to be a whole lot of fluff, so be prepared for a toothache.

*10 years old*

"Clarke!"

Lexa bounced on her best friend's bed.

"Lex, it's too early." Clarke groaned, pulling her blanket over her head.

"But Clarke! It's August seventeenth!"

That got Clarke's attention. She suddenly remembered the reason she and Lexa had begged their parents for a family sleepover. She sat up and grinned at her best friend. Lexa grinned back at her. They looked to the floor, where Anya was snoring. Clarke held her finger to her lips, and the two of them tiptoed over to the door. She had to covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Lexa opened the door and counted down from three on her fingers.

When the last finger went down, she and Clarke screamed," HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Anya sat bolt right and quickly went from confused to angry. Clarke and Lexa squealed and kept running through the house, screaming 'happy anniversary' until all of the adults were awake. Lexa's parents, Gustus and Indra, poked their heads out of the guest room in confusion. Jake and Abby just yawned and trudged out of their room like they had been expecting it.

"Girls, please. Anya, leave them alone." Indra sighed, watching her oldest daughter chase around the younger two.

"Mom, they screamed _in my ear _." Anya said wildly.__

__"No we didn't!" Lexa and Clarke chorused._ _

__"Stop screaming or you won't get your special waffles." Abby warned._ _

__Both girls gasped, looked at each other, and ran downstairs. Anya grumbled and went back to her room, claiming she needed more sleep. The adults just smiled at each other and walked downstairs. The young girls were sitting in the living room, talking about what they wanted to do with they're day and writing down a list of every game they planned to play._ _

__Well, Lexa was writing the list. Clarke was using the rest of the colored pencils to draw little cartoons on the side of the paper._ _

__Jake nudged Gustus, gesturing to their daughters. They smiled at each other and quietly followed their wives into the kitchen to help make breakfast._ _

__"Hey, Lex?" Clarke said quietly after their parents left the room._ _

__"Hmm?"_ _

__"I'm happy you're my best friend."_ _

__Lexa looked up," I'm happy your mine, too."_ _

__"We're going to be best friends forever, right?"_ _

__"Forever and ever. It's on my To-Do list."_ _

__

__*14 years old*_ _

__"Ow ow ow ow ow-"_ _

__"Calm down, you're fine."_ _

__"Why do I have to straighten my hair again?" Lexa grumbled._ _

__"I don't know. You asked me to do it. It's not my fault you're chickening out halfway through."_ _

__"I regret trying to look nice for Anya's graduation."_ _

__"Don't worry, Squish. I regret trying to look nice too." Anya walked into the room, her hair knotted on the back of her head._ _

__Lexa scrunched up her face," Don't call me that."_ _

__"How can I _not _call you that when you make that face?"___ _

____Clarke giggled and kissed Lexa's cheek," It's cute. And you're never going to outgrow Squish."_ _ _ _

____Lexa huffed but couldn't stop the smile on her face._ _ _ _

____"You two are gross." Anya scoffed and left the room again._ _ _ _

____While Clarke worked on straightening Lexa's hair, Lexa couldn't help but think of the irony._ _ _ _

____"Hey, Clarke?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm gay."_ _ _ _

____"Cool. I'm bi."_ _ _ _

____They smiled at each other, and Clarke instructed for her to sit still. Two hours later, they were watching Anya walk across the stage, looking as apathetic as ever. She was one of the last ones to get called, then everyone threw their hats and went to find their family and friends. Their families were gushing over Anya when Lexa nudged Clarke and nodded into the crowd._ _ _ _

____"Some guy keeps staring at you."_ _ _ _

____Clarke shrugged, not even looking over her shoulder," Don't care."_ _ _ _

____"You don't?"_ _ _ _

____"Nope." Clarke glanced at her with a smile. There was a glint in her eye that only Lexa really understood. One that had been there for years. One the Lexa knew she shared. Lexa smiled back at her and let her mom sling an arm around her shoulder._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____*17 years old*_ _ _ _

____Clarke had never had such a sad birthday. Lexa was in Germany for some class trip, she was gone for another week, and Clarke hadn't been separated from her for this long since they'd become friends. So Clarke was sitting at her dining room table with a birthday cap on her head and her '17' candle dripping wax onto her Picasso decorated cake._ _ _ _

____"Come on, Clarke. Make a wish and blow out the candles before your cake gets ruined." Her mother encouraged._ _ _ _

____She huffed and crossed her arms, more than slightly pouting at the empty seat next to her._ _ _ _

____"Just make your wish and _I'll _blow out your candles." Abby sighed.___ _ _ _

______"I wish Lexa was here." She whined and sharply blew out the flame._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't you know telling people your wish doesn't make it come true?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke gasped and spun toward the door. There stood Lexa, clothes looking a little rumpled and a bag slung over her shoulder. She was smirking at Clarke in amusement, but she was _there _. Suddenly Clarke was flinging off the stupid hat she was wearing and throwing her arms around her best friend.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Clarke breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Granting your birthday wish apparently."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But the trip- you're not supposed to be back yet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I pulled some strings with Becker, paid a little less than everyone else, and got approved to come home early. I couldn't miss your birthday."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lexa stepped back and smoothed out Clarke's hair a bit. Clarke smiled and let her heart feel happy. She'd been sad for two weeks, and it was her birthday. She decided that she could have this one thing. Clarke pulled Lexa over to her cake. Abby and Jake were handing out pieces of cake. Raven and Octavia- who had come over to help distract Clarke from her missing friend- smirked and started shoveling cake into their mouths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Later that night, Clarke was laying in her bed, curled around her best friend. They'd barely left each other's sides since Lexa showed up, and it took all of one try to convince Lexa to stay the night. Clarke lifted her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Lex?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lexa looked at her. Clarke looked in those green eyes for a second before leaning forward a little and pressing a soft kiss to Lexa's lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You made this the best birthday ever." Clarke whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You say that every year." Lexa said teasingly, despite her cheeks turning a soft pink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, it's true every year."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't know if I can top this next year."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You will. You always do." Clarke nuzzled her face against Lexa's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were minutes from dozing off when Clarke perked up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I made a decision."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah?" Lexa said sleepily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm not going to prom with Finn."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But I thought you liked him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not really. And Lexa?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you want to go to prom with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I would have gone with you if you had yes to Finn instead of asking me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clarke smiled and tightened her hold around her best friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*24 years old*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clarke was elated as she watched Lexa walk off the stage of her college graduation. Her hands hurt from clapping, her cheeks hurt from smiling, and she didn't care one bit because it was her Lexa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Her _Lexa just graduated from law school.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Her _Lexa had landed a job at one of the best law firms in town.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Her _Lexa was walking towards her with the biggest smile on her face, still in her cap and gown.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You did it." Clarke whispered when Lexa wrapped her in a hug," I'm so proud of you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke's. They smiled at each other, shared a kiss, and looked over at their family," Think we should tell them now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Tell us what?" Indra asked immediately. Anya, who had been trying to look uninterested, looked at them with interest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't know. Today is your day." Clarke teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I mean, that doesn't mean telling them would change it." Lexa pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Tell us _what _?" Anya demanded.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clarke and Lexa shared a look before each holding up their left hand. Abby gasped. Jake and Gustus shouted in joy and hugged each other. Indra broke out in a grin. And Anya froze for a few moments before walking over and wrapping both of them into a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You two are stupid." She muttered. They could both hear the tears in her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Let's go to the restaurant. You can tell us everything there." Abby said softly, her eyes filled with happiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When they got to the restaurant, Clarke and Lexa sat across from their family. Everyone had ordered their drinks and food and were looking at the girls expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Lexa asked me this morning." Clarke started," She was getting ready and started freaking out because graduation was finally happening."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'd been planning it for awhile, but I just looked at Clarke this morning when she was calming me down and kind of blurted it out. Turns out, she was planning on asking me too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Only I was planning on doing it tonight. She just beat me to it." Clarke said, kissing Lexa's hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You two make me sick." Anya rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________*32 years old*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Let me see let me see let me see let me-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Raven, shut up before you wake her up." Octavia whisper shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I just want to hold-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________" _Shhhh _!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Raven shut her mouth and looked down at the baby in the carrier. Lexa smiled as her friends softly cooed at her new daughter. Clarke was sitting on the couch next to where their friends were cooing. And their families were going to show up any minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It's okay. She's not going to wake up that easy." Clarke said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Raven beamed,"Are you sure?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Clarke nodded," Here. You can hold her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She bent down and carefully scooped Madi out of her carrier. As Clarke placed the baby in Raven's arms, a knock sounded from the front door. Lexa hurried over to let everyone else in. Not only were their parents there, but so were Anya, Octavia's brother, Lexa's cousin, a couple more friends, and Aden. Their oldest child. Their son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Mama!" Aden held his chubby hands out to Lexa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lexa lifted him out of Abby's arms," Hi, bubba. How was Gramma's house?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"We colored!" He squealed happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh yeah? Did you bring anything home for the fridge?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No, it's at Gramma's house."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Hm. You'll have to color so more so we can have more drawings on the fridge."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Aden squealed happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Want to meet your new baby sister?" Lexa said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Aden hesitated for a couple seconds before nodding. Lexa smiled and carried him over to where Clarke was sitting. Aden moved onto Clarke's lap as Raven adjusted so that he could see his new sister. She whined and gurgled a little but didn't cry. Aden scrunched up his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"She's wrinkly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"So were you, bub." Clarke said, sloppily kissing her son's cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Are you going to help us teach her how to walk and talk and draw?" Lexa asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"She doesn't know how to draw?" Aden asked, almost appalled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Not yet. She's only little." Clarke reminded him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"She's gonna need her big brother." Raven said," Do you want to hold her?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Aden seemed to perk up at that. He nodded excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around him. She got him to sit down and hold out his arms. Raven softly put the baby in Aden's lap, Clarke guiding his hands to the right spots. Aden's eyes went wide. He stared and grinned and eventually placed a wet kiss on his sister's cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________All the while, their family and friends had been standing around, talking to each other about the newest member of their growing family. Anya was talking to her cousin, Lincoln. Lincoln had all but insisted on bringing Octavia into the conversation. All of Lexa and Clarke's friends had moved to the kitchen to get everyone drinks. Their families had perched on seats in the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lexa looked from her wife to her children to her family and friends. Even the cat had slunk out of his hiding spot to see what was going on. She smiled at everyone sitting in her house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________This was the life she had built up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________This is what she had always wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________This was her family. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it didn't answer the whole 'who did the thing' question some people had in the first chapter, but in my brain, it was just some random dude that was up to no good. Like Lexa was playing outside, and some random guy pretended he needed help and just took her. I don't want to go into any details on that, simply because I do have a whole scene in my head, and I really don't want to write another story in the notes.
> 
> Like I said, this was the end of it. Thank you for all of the support you've given me for the first chapter and all the support that led to the creation of this second chapter. I hope this lived up to any expectations you had.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! I don't know why this popped in my head, but when it did, the first thing I thought of was Clexa, so this is what happened.


End file.
